gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
LMA-3G-470 Gundam Agua
The LMA-3G-470 Gundam Agua is the titular suit of Mobile Suit Gundam Agua. It is piloted by Zwei Lorem. Technology & Combat Characteristics While there existed a project for the LMA-3G-470, it was scrapped some ways through. The mobile suit called Gundam Agua is an anomaly, with no known creator that inexplicably appears at Domus Angelus. The only things known about it are that it is typical of all modern mobile suits in the Vivens Aetus era; containing an Archetype inner frame fused to external armor bits made of neo-laminated titanium that can be easily reproduced and replaced. Because of this, the build of the mobile suit is slim and slender compared to the boxy and bulk appearance of mobile suits in the past. It also results in the Agua being extremely light weight (at 3.51 metric tons) despite standing at around 20.29 meters in height. As with all Archetype, the Agua is capable of naturally healing from damage taken, replacing both internal and exterior armor with its Corodal Carbon "flesh." However, Corodal Carbon is significantly weaker to damage compared to the titanium armor, so the healed sections still need to be replaced with proper armor components after battle. The joining points of each limb is protected under gold-colored spherical pods made of a special composite ceramic material, with the armor somewhat overlapping it, and in some places fused with it. As a result, traditional shoulder and skirt armor is absent from the Agua's body. It also lacks a backpack, instead having a section called the Waistpack, which serves the same purpose but it is positioned at where the back skirt armor would go. Because of the Archetype and lack of need for several layers of armor around the Agua's body, it has about the same flexibility and range of movement as human articulation. Despite the Archetype having a complete bio-organic sensor, the Gundam face obscures almost all of it besides two sections for the eyes and one for the top sensor. The Agua comes with a pair of Vulcans on the sides of the head and a pair of beam sabers placed on the outer sides of the Waistpack's Angular Thrusters. Another weapon hidden in the right hand, are the Colliders, ten miniature electrical poles designed to puncture through armor and electrocute the insides of any object and disable it. The Agua can be equipped with a Storage Shield, a beam rifle, and two Electrical Batons. Despite the lack of backpack, the Agua is also compatible with the Atmospheric and Spacial Equipment. Finally, it can be armored in thick layers of neo-laminated titanium that make it look more like an older mobile suit, though the armor restricts movement by a high degree. Armaments *'Head Vulcans' **Mounted on the sides of the Agua's head are a pair of Vulcan machine guns. They carry 500 shells on the back of the head, which is fed through to the vulcans themselves. They can be changed so that they fire either normal 60mm shells, or armor-piercing rounds. *'Beam Sabers' **Mounted on the waistpack thrusters of the Agua are a pair of thin Beam Sabers. These beam sabers are built so that when they're pulled out, they blast out a large amount of beam particles against two emitters (one in the saber and one in the recharge rack), and as it is being pulled out, it forms an electromagnetic bond around the beam and keeps it from being fully blasted from the saber emitter. As a bonus feature, the length of the beam blade depends on how long it remains connected to the recharge rack's emitter, giving it an unlimited length; however the longer the blade is, the shorter its runtime is. Another bonus feature is to break the bond around it and make the beam blade act like a beam shot from a rifle. *'Colliders' **Inside the right hand of the Agua are a set of 10 electrical columns called Colliders. These Colliders are meant to incapacitate a close-range enemy by piercing into any part of the frame (most effective at the main torso unit) and outputting a large amount of electricity throughout the body that's supposed to disable the Archetype inside. *'Storage Shield' **The Storage Shield is a barrier made of neo-laminated titanium specially made to be used by the Agua after the crew of the Todos obtained it. The shield is shaped like a squashed oval. The back of the shield is a boxed skeleton that serves multiple purposes, such as for mounting the shield to the forearms of the Agua, storing weapons like the Beam Rifle and its ammo, extra beam sabers, or Electrical Batons. The shield can be stored sideways on the back of the Agua, acting as a backpack. **'Beam Rifle' ***Borrowed from the TD-001 Tierra's arsenal, the beam rifle is a midrange beam weapon customized from the standard issue one that came with the Tear Commander Type. It fires concentrated quantities of LefLiva particles as a bolt of beam energy. Much of the equipment has be replaced and refined to fire sharp and stable beam shots with a lot of potential for pinpoint accuracy. The beam rifle can be slotted inside of the boxed skeleton of the Storage Shield. **'Electrical Batons' ***The Electrical Baton is a handle with an extending pole that outputs enough electricity to fry through most electronics and disable mobile suits. Its main purpose is disabling the Archetype found in most modern mobile suits. A set of two is equipped on the skeleton box of the Storage Shield. *'Atmospheric Equipment' **The Atmospheric Equipment is a set of situational armaments that can be mounted onto the back of the Agua. Its main feature is that it allows the Agua to remain in air combat for long stretches of time. At the sides of the Main Body Pack are a pair of foldable R-DLRs and on top of the pack are a pair of beam sabers that operate in the same way as the Agua's onboard sabers. ***'Rapid-Delivery Launcher Rifles' ****The Rapid-Delivery Launcher Rifles (or R-DLRs for short) are a pair of refined beam launchers that are vastly more powerful than a normal beam rifle because they use nano-mass driver technology for the barrel, thus they launch the beam extremely harder and faster. They're capable of folding into a stored mode when not in use. *'Spacial Equipment' **The Spacial Equipment is a set of situational armaments that can be mounted onto the back of the Agua. Its main feature is to allow the Agua to travel more faster in space. At the top of the Main Body Pack are a pair of two beam sabers that operate in the same way as the Agua's onboard sabers. ***'Foldable Beam Shield' ****At the bottom of the main body is a small folding shield which can emit a beam layer across its surface. The beam shield can be attached to the fore and back arms of the Agua, as well as held in its hands. ***'Foldable Beam Rifle' ****On the right side of the main body is a folding beam rifle that can be detached from its connection point and be used by the Agua. *'Gundam Heavy Armor' **When in storage, it is put through fake armoring to make it look like a normal, bulky mobile suit of the Ligament Movement Armor series. This armor hinders the movement of the Agua. In the battle in Domus Angelus, it was proven that the Heavy Armor can take a massive amount of punishment as when it took an up-close Particle Launcher shot head-on and the one piece of armor that was heavily damaged was the point of impact: the chest armor. Special Equipment & Features *'Archetype Inner Frame' **All mobile suits built during the Vivens Aetus era carry inside what's known as an Archetype. A fusion of bio-organic life and alloys to produce a large metal skeleton. Fueled by the LefLiva Drive, the Archetype is a replacement for the traditional inner frame found in past mobile suits. Because it is one giant whole rather than a combination of various parts, it is resistant to much of the flaws found in traditional builds, such as structural weaknesses, stability problems, and weight issues. For the Agua, all of its armor is fused to the base Archetype underneath, aside from some of its joints. Because of the build, the Agua's range of movement are on par with human articulation. ***'Healing Armor' ****A feature of the Archetype is the ability to heal over time damage taken. The armor, made of a stronger material, is fused to the Archetype in order for it to regenerate the exterior as well. However, it cannot recreate the neo-laminated titanium alloy used for the exterior, so the healed sections will be significantly weaker until it is properly replaced. *'Waistpack' **Rather than a backpack, the Agua comes with a waistpack, taking up the space of the back skirt. Attached are two Angular Thrusters with 180 degree rotation up and down and significant left and right movement, allowing the Agua great amounts of mobility. The Thrusters are strong enough to propel the Agua and maintain whatever altitude is reached. On the outer sides of the thrusters are the Agua's two beam sabers. History Creation As part of a plan by Deum Vocula to destabilize all sides of the current conflict when they would eventually reveal themselves, they produced several Archetype-use mobile suits that would blend into the forces stationed at each corner of the Earth sphere. Among these was the Gundam Agua, using the name of a scrapped Aliva Ciba secret development project as a cover story. The Agua was given a form of sapience in order to properly enforce their plan. They would hide Agua at Domus Angelus. Decker and Jottah, two Deum Voculas disguised as civilians, gave information about the Agua to Jyne of the Black Box Society to give to Castor Abandon, hoping they would latch onto it like bait and retrieve it under Aliva Ciba's nose. Castor Abandon would send the ASBC-ARC Todos and its Todos Crew to obtain the Gundam Agua as it would be a formidable weapon for Castor Abandon's fight against Aliva Ciba. However, the Todos's presence at Domus Angelus was spotted by Aliva Ciba, believing they are attempting to conduct a meeting with Castor Abandon forces. This causes them to commence a purge of the colony, which is interpreted by the Todos crew to be Aliva Ciba trying to stop them from obtaining the Agua. The Todos would momentarily abandon retrieving the Agua in order to defend the colonist from the Colony Purger and Aliva Ciba forces. Trivia *Its name, Agua, is Spanish for the word water. It's supposed to refer to its capability of moving with fluidity. *Its model number, LMA-3G-470, means Ligament Movement Armor - 3rd Generation - 470th Unit